<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing is Caring by ChocolateCookieCream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601107">Sharing is Caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream'>ChocolateCookieCream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Clexa, Come Sharing, Dapper Lexa (The 100), Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Sitting, Facials, Femslash, Fine Stud Lexa (The 100), Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girl Penis, Grinding, Incest, Intersex, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Kissing, Large Cock, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), MILFs, Moaning, Mommy Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Clarke Griffin, Riding, Scissoring, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is in a relationship with Lexa. Her best friend is Raven Reyes. Raven is dating Abigail Griffin, Clarke's mother. The couples are used to hearing each other in the other room. What if one night Clarke suggests the idea of the four of them together? Very M-rated smut. Femslash. G!P. Intersex Lexa. Incest. Lexa x Clarke x Abby x Raven. Modern AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa/Raven Reyes/Abby Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing is Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! IM FINALLY HERE WITH A CLEXA STORY, I FEEL LATE TO THE PARTY. NOT ONLY WILL IT BE G!P LEXA WITH CLARKE, BUT I'VE ALSO THROWN ABIGAIL AND RAVEN IN FOR SOME FUN TOO. THAT MEANS THERE WILL BE SCENES OF SMUT BETWEEN ALL WOMEN, ONE WITH A PENIS, AND THAT INCLUDES INCEST BETWEEN MOTHER AND DAUGHTER. IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT THIS STORY MIGHT NOT BE FOR YOU. THIS IS ALSO A MODERN DAY-AU. NO POST APOCOLYPSE OR BURIED GAYS HERE. IF YOU WANT TO READ I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>Clarke Griffin screamed with pleasure one last time. Her throat becoming sore as she rode Lexa through her orgasm. Her girlfriend held her by the hips, thrust upwards until she was pumping spurts of cum inside.</p><p>The night was young when they started. Since then, Clarke's bedsheets had come undone and the bed had moved considerably from its original spot. Her body trembled as she slowly lay to rest on top of Lexa. They bodies were dripping with sweat. Embracing tenderly, Lexa carefully helped her girlfriend to lay down next to her. Her 12 inch dick beginning to soften. She pulled out of Clarke and removed the filled condom.</p><p>''Ow.'' Clarke moaned.</p><p>''Are you okay?'' Lexa asked, kissing Clarke's forehead and stroking her blonde hair.</p><p>''Just sore.''</p><p>''Where?'</p><p>''Everywhere.''</p><p>They shared a laugh together, wrapping their arms around each other for comfort. However, while they would have loved to enjoy the silence, there was a growing noise coming from the room next door. It started out as a low moan that rumbled through the walls, before it turned into full-fledge screams of ecstasy.</p><p>Clarke rolled her eyes at the noise. ''Can they learn to keep it down?''</p><p>Lexa arched her brow. ''You're one to talk.''</p><p>''I'm not that loud.'' Clarke pinched her girlfriend's bicep.</p><p>''The apple hasn't fallen far from the tree when it comes to lung power.'' Lexa joked.</p><p>At that very moment, they heard Abigail Griffin scream, signalling her orgasm. To any other person, hearing their mother cumming would be mortifying. But to Clarke, it was just another day in her life. At least she could tell that her mom was happy and being cared for, not that she ever distrusted her best friend, Raven Reyes, to do anything less.</p><p>Clarke thought back to the day when Raven and Abigail announced to her that they were dating. It was a shock at first. Clarke wasn't sure how to process the information, while Raven lightened the mood by suggesting she would make the best step-mom/best friend ever. But, as time passed, Clarke became used to the development. They treated each other well, and the age-gap was hardly a factor. She suspected something might have been up ever since Raven started an apprenticeship at Abigail's place of work.</p><p>Clarke's girlfriend of five years was always accepting of everyone. After being bullied for being intersex and being a girl with a penis, Lexa was never one to judge others. The only time things became awkward is when dates would finish at home.</p><p>With Clarke still living at home before deciding on a university, that meant there were times where many things could be heard. Even if the walls were thicker, there was no holding back. After a while, the two couples learned to deal with it. It was almost amusing. Sometimes nights would be filled with the couples trying to one up each other and prove they could go with their respective partner for longer.</p><p>''What are you thinking about?'' Lexa asked, bringing Clarke back down to earth.</p><p>Clarke opened her mouth to answer, only to be cut off by the sound of moaning, this time from Raven. She pouted at the interruption, causing Lexa to giggle.</p><p>Not wanting to be the butt of the joke, Clarke felt Lexa beginning to stiffen below the waist again and smirked. ''What's this? Lexa, are you getting turned on listening to my mom make love?''</p><p>Lexa's eyes widened. ''What? No!''</p><p>''Relax, I'm teasing.'' Clarke laughed, kissing Lexa on the tip of her nose. ''But I know you do.''</p><p>''It's just a reaction. Even if we were all in the same room together, all that would matter to me would be you.''</p><p>Clarke's heart swelled at the words. But then a bulb seemed to flicker on in the back of her mind. She thought about would it would be like if there were no walls and boundaries keeping the couples apart. All she had to go on with what her mom and Raven did was the noises they made and her imagination. Would seeing them up close make things better? She fidgeted at the thought.</p><p>''Clarke,'' Lexa's grin grew. ''Are you getting turned on listening to your mom make love?''</p><p>''Maybe.''</p><p>Lexa thought she misheard her girlfriend. But when she locked eyes with Clarke, she knew that her girlfriend was serious.</p><p>Clarke shrugged. ''We've talked about threesomes before. You know, with people we trust. Who do we trust more than Raven and my mom?''</p><p>''First, you need to learn to count. Second, are you sure they would be okay with that?''</p><p>In all honesty, Clarke's stomach tingled at the thought. She had to admit Raven was beautiful. Even if their relationship had always been platonic, that didn't stop them from play flirting and joke about an alternate universe where they did date. And her mother was beautiful. Clarke always knew that if Lexa hadn't come into her life, she'd be going with older women. Her heart raced imagining what a night with her mother would be like. It was so wrong, but that made it more exciting.</p><p>''I am.'' She said.</p><p>''Would they be okay with it?'' Lexa asked.</p><p>''Only one way to find out.'' Clarke replied before reaching over to her desk to grab her phone.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Raven panted heavily as she lay with her back on Abigail's bed. Her older girlfriend came to cuddle up next to her, removing the strap on from her waist. The false shaft was soaked with Raven's juices.</p><p>''You came so hard tonight.'' Abby commented.</p><p>''Your fault,'' Raven laughed through heavy breaths. ''You teased me by showing those pictures of you on the beach last summer. I can't believe how good you look in a bikini. I can't believe how good you look wearing anything…or nothing.''</p><p>They laughed and came together for a quick kiss. Their hands were all over each other, feeling the sweat that had been built up. A sense of pride bubbled in both of them as they realized it had become very quiet in Clarke's room.</p><p>''Looks like we outlasted them.'' Raven said.</p><p>''I guess Clarke didn't show Lexa her bikini photos.''</p><p>''Oh, do you have some?''</p><p>Abigail snorted at her girlfriend's quip. ''Yes, I keep them in my drawer when you're not here.''</p><p>Raven's throat hitched. ''Did you just suggest you masturbate to your daughter?''</p><p>Abigail's face turned red upon realization what she just said. ''Oh God, that came out wrong.''</p><p>As she tried to hide her blushing face, Raven nuzzled up closer and removed her hands so that her face was right up to Abby's. ''Do you like playing mommy?''</p><p>''Knock it off.''</p><p>''Don't be like that. I promise to be a good girl for mommy.''</p><p>Abigail struggled to break away, especially when Raven started kissing her neck and shoulder, providing more enticing and taboo suggestions about playing mother and daughter. Abby had to admit, something inside her was stirring with their roleplaying. She was used to hearing the erotic noises her daughter made whenever she was with Lexa, but she never thought about acting on them. It wasn't an unpleasant idea.</p><p>Eventually, she was able to push Raven back, though the younger woman was distracted by a text she just received on her phone. As she went to check it, Abigail laughed. ''No need to masturbate. We can all just share a room and have an orgy together.''</p><p>''Uh…'' Raven stuttered as she read the text from Clarke. ''I think Clarke had a similar thought.''</p><p>XXX</p><p>The next day arrived slowly.</p><p>Clarke knew that they would all be too tired to anything together the previous night, so she suggested that they try for a foursome tomorrow. It would give them time to rest and also give time for anyone to come forward and say if they were uncomfortable with the idea.</p><p>The moment of truth came, and no one had any objections, although there was an uneasy silence as the four women sat at the edge of Clarke's bed. She figured that since it was the bigger of the two beds, this would be the one they use.</p><p>''So, we've thought about this carefully?'' Abigail asked the group.</p><p>They all nodded.</p><p>''And if anyone has any objections or things they're not comfortable with, what's the safe word?''</p><p>''Treebeard.'' Lexa said, causing Raven to giggle. ''What's so funny? It's your safe word.''</p><p>''I know, it just makes me laugh to hear someone else use it.'' The moment of humor did help them feel a little more at ease. Raven then looked at her best friend and her girlfriend. ''Clarke…Abby…you're both alright with this?''</p><p>The Griffin women locked eyes. A million thoughts could be seen running through their minds. There was going to be no turning back after this. They were about to do something that they never thought they would do, but was admittedly a fantasy that had slowly taken shape over the course of the last few years. They nodded.</p><p>''We'll still love each other.'' Abigail said.</p><p>Lexa took Clarke's hand, interlocking their fingers. ''How do you want to start?''</p><p>Clarke thought for a moment before she got an idea. Her eyes became diluted and she gave her girlfriend a cat-like grin. ''Why don't we show them what we'll be working with?''</p><p>Lexa felt a chill on her body. Clarke got off the bed and positioned herself on her knees in front of Lexa, a smile over her face as she turned to see her mother and Raven watching her. She grabbed the hem of Lexa's pants and pulled them down. Immediately, Abigail and Raven's eyes were drawn to the large bulge under Lexa's boxers. Wanting to have a bit of fun, Clarke squeezed Lexa's package and brought her lips forward, kissing the tent and sliding her tongue over it, wetting the material.</p><p>As Lexa moaned with delight, she started unbuttoning her shirt but didn't take it off. Once all the buttons had been undone, she pulled it apart slightly, giving the women a tantalizing glimpse of her cleavage and a very good view of her abs.</p><p>''Damn girl.'' Raven licked her lips as her eyes glazed over Lexa's powerful physique.</p><p>Abigail was speechless. Now she understood why Clarke would be limping in the morning.</p><p>Clarke then pulled down Lexa's boxers, and her girlfriend's huge throbbing cock sprang out and hit her in the face.</p><p>Abigail and Raven gasped when they saw Lexa's member. She was bigger and thicker than even their wildest expectations.</p><p>Winking at their onlookers, Clarke then closed her eyes before leaning forward and wrapping her lips around the head of Lexa's cock, giving it a couple of kisses. She pulled back and swirled her tongue around the tip. Precum stuck to her lips, causing a thin trail to form between her lips and the tip of Lexa's shaft. Lexa growled lustfully as she felt Clarke open her mouth wider before taking her all the way down to the base.</p><p>"Fuck, that feels so good," Lexa groaned.</p><p>Clarke bobbed her head up and down, sucking harder and faster while her hand reached underneath to begin playing with Lexa's big balls. She caressed them lovingly for a moment before she released Lexa's cock and dived underneath to give each of them a kiss. She sucked on Lexa's balls, making more noise than usual and looking over to Raven and Abigail, amused when seeing how much they were enjoying the show. A fiery determination burned within her as she sucked Lexa's cock again, taking it deeper until Lexa was hitting the back of her throat, causing her to gag.</p><p>Abigail closed her legs, feeling how wet she was getting and she watched and listened to her daughter deepthroating the other woman. Part of her wished that she had a penis of her own so that Clarke could give her a blowjob like that. It was such a taboo thought to have, but it made her heart race.</p><p>Raven was the more noticeably impatient as her hand glided over her leg. She fought against every urge to touch herself. ''Hey Clarke, fancy sharing, it looks like there's more than enough to go around.''</p><p>Clarke pulled back and looked up at Lexa. ''What do you think?''</p><p>Breathless, Lexa nodded. ''Sharing is caring.''</p><p>By the time Clarke shifted her body to the side to allow for more room, Abigail and Raven had already joined her, kneeling in front of Lexa. They eyed the girl's package for a moment, admiring its size and girth.</p><p>As Clarke stroked it, Raven was the first to have a taste. She sealed her lips around the head and started sucking the top half. Lexa moaned. She could already tell Raven was more aggressive than her girlfriend, but it felt just as good. Then she felt another pair of lips kissing near the base of her cock. She looked down and saw Abby licking the shaft up and down. Sometimes the older woman's tongue connected with Raven's lips as the two women happily tended to Lexa's throbbing cock.</p><p>Content with letting them have a go at the shaft, Clarke once again turned her attention to Lexa's balls. She took on in her mouth, sucking on it hungrily. Hearing this, Raven decided to join her, taking the other ball in her mouth. They teased Lexa with hard sucking and licks, slobbering her balls with their saliva. Meanwhile, Abby took her chance to suck on the shaft, bobbing her head and taking more inside of her mouth until she copied her daughter's actions from before and started to deepthroat Lexa. She felt the tip brush the back of her throat and slide down it, gagging repeatedly, but that didn't stop her.</p><p>While Clarke continued to suck on Lexa's balls, Raven started to unbutton Abby's shirt while she was still deepthroating Lexa. Abby adjusted her body from right to left, helping her girlfriend to remove her top. Clarke pulled back and caught a glimpse of her mother's naked upper half and felt her breath hitch. Abby still kept in shape. Her figure was mature and thick, with large breasts that begged to be touched and loved.</p><p>''I hope I look that good when I'm older.'' Clarke said.</p><p>''I hope you do too.'' Lexa and Raven said at the same time, causing the Griffin women to laugh.</p><p>As quickly as she could, Clarke removed her own shirt and bra, revealing her full, creamy breasts. Lexa felt her mouth water as she watched her girlfriend join her mother. ''Let me show you something Lexa really enjoys.''</p><p>Abigail moved away to see what her daughter had planned. Clarke grabbed Lexa's cock and then leaned forward so that she could smother the impressive shaft between her breasts. She cupped them and rubbed them up and down, further pleasing Lexa. With a wide smile, Abby then pushed her chest forward and her breasts rubbed against Clarke's. Lexa's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her cock being sandwiched between their tits. She started to buck her hips, fucking their cleavage.</p><p>Raven chuckled at the display. ''Well, no room for me. So I better find another way to keep myself entertained.''</p><p>She climbed onto the bed to join Lexa and started to strip. Lexa didn't know where to look. On the one hand, she wanted to watch Clarke and Abby work together to give her the ultimate tit-fuck, but she couldn't resist watching Raven remove all of her clothes until she was fully nude. Once she was down, Raven then approached Lexa and mounted her face. Lexa had a full view of Raven's shaven pussy. Licking her lips, she helped Raven keep her balance by holding her hips. Raven lowered herself onto Lexa's mouth. She shivered and gasp as soon as she felt Lexa's tongue licking her pussy, lapping up her juices.</p><p>Clarke stopped what she was doing, watching Raven's trembling body grind on Lexa's face. ''Hang on tight, Raven. Lexa knows how to use that tongue of hers.''</p><p>''Oh I know.'' Raven's head tilted back as she rotated her hips with Lexa's help. She felt safe and secure as she rode Lexa's mouth and tongue, feeling her probe her entrance. One of Lexa's hands moved down to caress and play with her ass, teasing her backdoor with a finger and making her squirm.</p><p>Clarke returned her attention to Lexa's cock, which was now fully enveloped between Abby's tits. Clarke could feel her panties becoming soaked as she watched her mother work her girlfriend's cock. The two women stared at each other for a moment and that's when Clarke couldn't hold back any longer. She swooped in to give her mother a passionate kiss. Abby happily returned the kiss. They locked lips, kissing with pure delight and teasing the other woman's mouth with their tongues. After a moment, Abigail released Lexa's cock and then moved down to start fondling and sucking Lexa's balls, rubbing them against her face and moaning loudly for everyone to hear. Clarke pushed her mouth all the way down onto Lexa's cock. She took her into her throat and gave a rather loud and passionate suck.</p><p>Raven smiled as she looked over her shoulder to see the others still enjoying Lexa's lower half while she was more with content with having Lexa's mouth all to herself. She lifted herself up so that she could turn around and start riding Lexa's face again, this time, reverse cowgirl style. ''Does anyone else fancy a ride?''</p><p>Clarke pulled back, a thin trail of saliva connecting her lips with Lexa's cock. ''You first mom.''</p><p>Abigail wasn't going to say no. She got up and quickly stripped. Clarke ogled her mother with lustful eyes. She licked her lips as she gazed upon Abigail's delicious looking ass and her dripping hot pussy just under a thick bush of pubic hair. Once she was done, she climbed onto the bed as her daughter positioning Lexa's cock at her pussy. As Abigail mounted the younger woman, Clarke teased her by rubbing the tip of Lexa's cock against her soaked pussy.</p><p>''Clarke, please.'' Abby moaned.</p><p>''Or what?'' Clarke teased. ''Are you going to punish me, mommy?''</p><p>Raven rubbed her own breasts as she watched. ''Fuck, that's hot.''</p><p>While Lexa was enjoying the taste of Raven's dripping wet pussy coating her face with her wetness, she was also growing impatient with feeling Abby's pussy rubbing against her tip. ''Clarke, do as your mother says.''</p><p>Amused by her girlfriend's command, Clarke giggled and then allowed for Abigail to lower herself until she felt Lexa's cock buried inside of her. Lexa moaned against Raven's pussy as she felt Abigail sliding all the way down onto his cock. Her grip on Raven's ass tightened, causing the other young woman to moan and grind on Lexa's face harder. Abby started to lift herself up and down onto Lexa, her breasts bounced and Clarke had no choice but to squeeze them. She then started lick her mother's breasts, sucking on the nipples and nibbling on the hardened buds with her teeth.</p><p>Abby and Raven were both moaning loudly as they rocked their hips up and down on Lexa. Abby could feel Lexa's throbbing cock fucking her deeper and deeper, while Raven's pussy clenched around Lexa's expert and playful tongue. She wasn't helped when Lexa's finger then buried itself into her ass and she received a very pleasurable anal finger.</p><p>''Oh fuck yes!'' Raven cried out, reaching around to spread her ass cheeks so that Lexa had a better angle to finger her.</p><p>Clarke smiled devilishly as she sucked on her mother's breasts. She reached around her mother's body and then gave a slap on Abigail's ass. The older woman moaned, but before she could properly respond, a sudden gasp escaped her when Clarke started to finger her ass too. Abigail and Raven moaned in unison as their lovers fingered their rears.</p><p>Raven watched Clarke's mouth on Abigail's breasts and leaned forward. ''Don't leave my girls out.''</p><p>Clarke smiled. ''Wasn't planning too.'' While still fingering her mother's ass, she brought her head towards Raven's chest and started to suck on her nipples.</p><p>''Fuck me!'' Abigail moaned, playing with her own breasts now that they were no longer receiving any attention. But she was more than satisfied with the double pleasure she was receiving from Clarke's fingers and Lexa's huge cock.</p><p>After having her cock and balls played with so much, Lexa struggled from holding back. ''Fuck, I'm going to cum!'' She warned, fucking Abigail harder.</p><p>Clarke pulled away from Raven and turned to her mother. ''Hop off.''</p><p>Reluctantly, Abigail unsheathed Lexa's cock. As she rested on Lexa's lower thigh, feeling the cock pulse against her leg, Clarke bent down and sucked on Lexa's cock again. She slobbered it, tasting her mother's juices all over the shaft. She worked her hands and mouth around Lexa. Lexa grunted and fired thick strands of cum down Clarke's throat. Clarke tilted her head back so that her mother could see her sucking every last drop that was fired into her mouth. She took the cock down her throat, pressing her nose against Lexa's thigh to make sure she didn't spill anything.</p><p>Abby panted heavily as she watched on. ''Clarke, what did we just say about sharing?''</p><p>Without a word, Clarke rose up, brought her hand around Abigail's head and then pulled her mother in for a full on kiss. Abby moaned with delight as she could feel her daughter pushing Lexa's cum into her mouth. The taste was intoxicating. Abigail pushed her tongue into Clarke's mouth to get more, but Clarke held back. Abby soon realized why when Clarke moved away from the kiss and then turned to Raven, who was shuddering on top of Lexa's face. Clarke smiled as she gave no time for Raven to prepare herself for a kiss.</p><p>As Raven tasted Lexa's cum and Clarke's taste, it proved too much for her. She screamed into Clarke's mouth as she rode out her orgasm on Lexa's face, gushing juices all over Lexa's mouth, much to everyone's delight.</p><p>''You seemed to enjoy that.'' Clarke said with Raven humming in response.</p><p>Suddenly, Lexa grabbed Raven's waist and then flipped them over on the bed so that she was lying on top of the stop trembling woman. ''I know something that she will enjoy even more.''</p><p>Raven smiled, burning with anticipation as she could feel Lexa rub her still hard cock against her hot entrance. She wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist and pushed her hips forward. They moaned together as Lexa pushed inside of Raven, filling her completely before pulling back and thrusting again, pounding away. Raven's juices splattered every time their hips impacted. Raven hugged her arms around Lexa's neck pulling her forward for a passionate kiss. As she started to fuck Raven harder and faster, Lexa moved her lips down along Raven's neck before burying her face between Raven's breasts. She sucked on her nipples and Raven's screams increased.</p><p>Clarke was enjoying her girlfriend and best friend fucking so much, she didn't realize what her mother was doing until she could feel Abigail's head reach underneath her jeans and panties to play with her pussy. Clarke moaned as Abigail started to kiss the back of her neck.</p><p>''You still have your clothes on.'' Abigail whispered huskily, biting Clarke's earlobe for good measure.</p><p>Clarke lifted her ass up, allowing her mother to strip her, running feather-like kisses all over her back as she pulled Clarke's jeans and panties down her smooth, slender legs. Abby knew instantly that she had to worship those legs. Turning Clarke around, Abby started to kiss Clarke's feet, sucking on her toes and swirling her tongue around them. Clarke leaned back on the bed, giving Lexa and Raven enough space to enjoy themselves while Abigail started to spread her daughter's legs wider. Clarke's moans reached fever pitch as she felt Abby's mouth come closer and closer to her most private area.</p><p>Abby's tongue licked up juices that were already leaking from Clarke's pussy. Though her bush wasn't as prominent, Abby quite enjoyed the nuzzling feeling against her nose as her mouth found Clarke's pussy and she started licking and sucking.</p><p>''Fuck mommy. That feels so good.'' Clarke moaned, arching her back and pushing her hips forward until Abby's face was smothered with her wetness.</p><p>Abigail licked up and down, giving her some much needed attention above her clit, flicking her tongue over it as her fingers danced along Clarke's folds. Clarke shook as she felt her mother's fingers inside of her, thrusting in and out with an ever increasing pace. She bucked her hips into her mother's face and fingers, wanting more. No, needing more. She played with her own breasts, wanting to feel as much of this wonderful sensation as possible. Things got better as she listened to Raven's loud moans and Lexa's animalistic grunts.</p><p>It was a sound she knew all too well, whenever Lexa held nothing back.</p><p>Raven seemed to glow under Lexa's pounding. She trailed her fingers down Lexa's muscular back, leaving markings that would let everyone know they had a memorable night. Lexa decided to leave a mark of her own on Raven. She brought her lips to Raven's neck and sucked hard, leaving a hickey that had Raven's eyes rolling into the back of her head again. Lexa ploughed into Raven, shaking the bed. Raven's tight pussy wrapped around her. The snug tightness caused Lexa's entire body to heat up. A layer of sweat formed around their bodies.</p><p>''Fuck, fuck, fuck…'' Raven was an incoherent babbling mess under Lexa's intense thrusts.</p><p>Abby lifted her head to see how much pleasure her girlfriend was experiencing. ''Damn, I wish I could fuck like that.''</p><p>Clarke laughed. ''I'm sure your strap on game is up to par.''</p><p>''It's a shame I didn't bring any with me. You would have seen for yourself.'' Abigail said then winked. ''But I have something else in mind.''</p><p>Clarke smiled with anticipation as she watched her mother come on top of her. Abigail spread Clarke's legs and dropped down between them, straddling her hips and leaning down until her pussy rubbed against Clarke's. Clarke suppressed a moan by biting her bottom lip. Their pussies rubbed together in a scissor motion before they started grinding against each other.</p><p>Raven stole a look at Abby, and Abby extended her tongue so she could lick herself clean. She smiled and walked over towards her cousin. Raven dropped down onto Abby, straddling her hips and leaning down towards her with a smile locked onto her face. Their pussies locked into a scissor motion and started to rub against each other.</p><p>''Fuck mommy, this feels so good.'' Clarke moaned.</p><p>''It does! So good.'' Abby moaned, grabbing one of Clarke's legs and pressing her warm pussy against Clarke's harder. They rotated their hips, feeling their wetness soak their thighs.</p><p>Lexa smiled as she continued to pound into Raven. ''Looks like they're having fun.''</p><p>There was something about Lexa's husky grunt that had Raven gripping the bedsheets tighter. It was so different from her many times with Abigail, but it felt just as wonderful. Her wet pussy tightened around Lexa's shaft. She could feel herself reaching the edge again. She felt Lexa's balls slap against her ass. Lexa slammed into her, groping Raven's breasts at the same time.</p><p>"You're going to cum, I can tell…" Lexa said. She smiled when squeezing Raven's nipple between her fingers. "Don't hold back!''</p><p>Lexa followed with a series of hard thrusts. Raven bucked herself down onto Lexa's cock. She rode Lexa until she once again reached ultimate pleasure. She pushed her hips all the way down and gushed all over. She reached out and caressed Lexa's breasts underneath the woman's open shirt. Lexa straightened herself to remove her shirt, tossing it away and giving Raven a proper view of her athletic figure. Raven squeezed around Lexa's shaft as she gazed at Lexa's body.</p><p>To Raven, Abigail was a goddess. Lexa was an Olympian that was sculpted by a goddess.</p><p>Feeling Raven cum on her gave Lexa the cue to finish. She pulled out of Raven and pumped her cock a few times before she exploded all over Raven. Lexa covered her. Ropes of thick splattered all over Raven's face, on her cleavage and even down her stomach. When Lexa was done, Raven slid her finger over her body, taking some of Lexa's cum before bringing it to her mouth and sucking her fingers dry, humming with delight as she did so.</p><p>Abby looked over, aroused beyond belief as she gazed onto her cum-soaked younger girlfriend. She licked her lips hungrily.</p><p>Clarke smirked. ''I know that look.''</p><p>Abigail glanced at her before turning to Lexa. ''Lexa, dear, my daughter seems to have a bit of an attitude. Would you mind putting her in her place?''</p><p>''Excuse me?'' Clarke gasped, trying not to laugh at her mother's tone.</p><p>''She's right,'' Lexa said, crawling over to Clarke who trembled under Lexa's powerful eyes. ''Even your mom knows you're a bottom.''</p><p>''This was all my idea! That is the hallmark of a top.''</p><p>Lexa fixed her a strong stare. ''Hands and knees. Now.''</p><p>As if under a spell, Clarke slowed her movements before she eventually stopped grinding on her mother and assumed the position that Lexa commanded. She rested on her hands and knees, lifting her ass in the air and towards Lexa. She heard a giggle and turned to see Raven giving her an amused, somewhat exhausted look. ''Shut up.''</p><p>''Baby girl Clarke.'' Raven teased.</p><p>''Mom, do something about this.'' Clarke moaned.</p><p>Abigail went over to Raven, she took a moment to admire Lexa's handy work on her girlfriend. She leaned down and started to lick the cum off Raven's body. The younger woman was too tired to move and simply enjoyed the feeling of Abby's mouth all over her. Before long, Abby faced away from Raven and lifted her leg over the younger woman's face. Raven smiled as Abby lowered her body and the two engaged in a 69 position. They spread their legs, cupping each other's asses as they started to kiss and lick the other's pussy.</p><p>Clarke didn't have much time to watch and enjoy them as she could feel Lexa kneel and position herself behind her. Impatiently, Clarke backed herself, hoping to feel Lexa's cock. She was rewarded with a sharp slap to her ass, causing her to scream.</p><p>Lexa smiled, came down to kiss where she had spanked Clarke. ''You are such a bottom.''</p><p>Clarke groaned. ''Fine, I'm a bottom. Please just fuck me.''</p><p>Lexa grasped her cock and used the other hand to spread Clarke's legs. Clarke shivered the moment she felt Lexa drag her throbbing hard cock against her entrance. She hummed with excitement as Lexa started to push inside of her until she was buried at the hilt, her balls rubbing against her thighs. Lexa slowly pulled out and then pushed back inside, going faster and faster. By now, Clarke was wet enough and she was more than used to Lexa's overwhelming size. Lexa leaned forward, rubbing her breasts against Clarke's back and reached underneath to grope Clarke's perky tits.</p><p>''Who is the bottom?'' Lexa asked, spanking Clarke for added pleasure.</p><p>''I am!'' Clarke moaned, bucking her hips back to meet Lexa's thrusts.</p><p>''Who is my baby girl slut?'' Lexa spanked her harder.</p><p>''Me!'' Clarke started to scream, drooling as she was overcome with excitement and pleasure.</p><p>Lexa moved her hand down to play with Clarke's clit as she moved her lips to Clarke's ear. ''And who is a mommy's girl?''</p><p>Clarke beamed. ''Me! Fuck! Me!''</p><p>Raven stopped licking Abby momentarily. ''Was that an answer or a command?''</p><p>She was silenced by Abby grinding her pussy against her face. Getting the message, Raven continued sucking, using one hand to play with the older woman's pussy while her other hand found Abby's ass. Her fingers circled the puckered back door before entering. Abby wailed with pleasure. But she knew that two could play at this game. As she fucked Raven's pussy with her tongue, she started fingering Raven's ass too, using the saliva trailing down as lubrication.</p><p>The bed shook back and forth under the weight of the women's pleasure.</p><p>Clarke felt herself clench around Lexa as she kept thrusting, holding onto her hips and pounding into her. She was panting as Lexa pushed her into the bed, fucking her like a wild animal that had no control over its heat. Lexa's cock reached deep inside of her, spreading pleasure all throughout her body. She was screaming Lexa's name over and over again as the woman fucked her into an orgasm. But Lexa wasn't done, she knew what her girlfriend really enjoyed and really wanted.</p><p>Using what little strength she had left, Clarke reached around to spread her own ass cheeks. ''Fuck my ass, Lexa! Please!''</p><p>Lexa grabbed Clarke's tight ass, pulling out of her still gushing pussy before she slid inside of Clarke's backdoor. Clarke moaned shakily with Lexa pumping her huge length inside of her, driving her completely wild.</p><p>Hearing her daughter cry out and being fucked so aggressively drove Abby to the edge herself, as Raven probed her entrance with her tongue and fucked her ass with two fingers, she was brought to another mind blowing orgasm. She kept her lips latched onto Raven's pussy, craving her girlfriend's taste. And before long, Raven was crying out and spraying her juices all over Abby's face.</p><p>They needed a moment to calm down, planting light kisses along the other's thigh while giving sweet, craving touches to each other. A mixture of cum and sweat could be tasted on their lips. They wanted to bask in the aftermath glow, but their attention was soon draw towards Lexa and Clarke.</p><p>The intensity was almost unbearable for Clarke. She couldn't even find the strength to move her hips back anymore. She simply stayed put and let Lexa take control. Just then, she felt more pairs of hands caressing her body. She looked up and shuddered to see Abigail and Raven had come over to play with her body. She felt Raven's hand reach between her legs to finger her pussy while her mother started to suck and kiss her neck. Their hands reached underneath to squeeze Clarke's round breasts, playing with her nipples as Lexa then returned to spanking her hard.</p><p>"Are you getting close, honey?" Abby asked.</p><p>Clarke nodded, screaming into bed as Lexa thrust deep into her ass and Raven fingered her pussy, coating her hand with Clarke's juices. Lexa pushed herself deep into Clarke, pounding her. Her heavy balls slapped against Clarke's pussy, and Raven couldn't resist cupping them whenever she got the chance.</p><p>Raven looked up at Lexa. ''You look ready to blow too.''</p><p>''Yeah!'' That was all Lexa could say, going mad with pleasure and passion. Whenever she went wild like this, Clarke knew that she would be sitting down for a few hours. It was a feeling she loved.</p><p>''I'm cumming!'' Clarke screamed.</p><p>Her walls tightened around Raven's fingers. Abby once again started kissing Clarke's neck as the younger woman rode out her orgasm. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, even with Lexa still ramming into her. Lexa's fingers dug into her ass cheeks as she pushed inside of her one final time. Three thick strands splashed inside of Clarke's ass before Lexa pulled back and fired more along her girlfriend's back and even on her shoulders. Raven and Abigail came forward, delighted whenever some of Lexa's cum fired and landed on their faces.</p><p>Lexa sighed contentedly before collapsing on top of her girlfriend, careful not to crush her. Her wet flaccid cock rubbed against Clarke's ass, who wiggled it to silently tell her a job well done.</p><p>The four women cuddled and embraced, sharing a few soft kisses before they finally had a moment to themselves to rest.</p><p>''You know,'' Clarke said. ''I don't see how we're going to go back to separate bedrooms after this.''</p><p>''We'll need a break from each other sometimes.'' Raven then rubbed her ears. ''Without a wall between us, your screams are eardrum bursting.''</p><p>Abby playfully slapped her girlfriend's arm. ''Don't tease my baby girl like that.''</p><p>Clarke groaned as everyone laughed at her expense. ''You're all never going to let me live this down are you.''</p><p>''No,'' Lexa kissed Clarke.</p><p>Raven chuckled. ''So, we know Abby is your mommy. Does this mean Lexa is your daddy?''</p><p>''I'm never inviting you to my orgies ever again.''</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HELLO AGAIN. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY. IF YOU HAD A FAVORITE PART, DON'T BE AFRAID TO LET ME KNOW. I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS ONE AND WRITING THEIR INTERACTIONS WITH EACH OTHER. I HOPE THAT YOU HAD AS MUCH READING AS I DID WRITING. THANK YOU ALL AND STAY SWEET. TA-TA FOR NOW.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>